Aftermath
by Leaf Silicon
Summary: Anastasia is just your ordinary daughter of a Gym Leader who has simple dreams and wishes. But what if she's more than what she thinks she is? And what was this energy that she always feels in her body? No more OCs needed! Rated T for death and blood.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this will be my first ever OC story so please send one!**

* * *

"Hurry!" a man called toward his wife. His hair was black and messy, his clothes dirty and torn and he had blue eyes the color of the ocean. His wife was blonde with leaf green eyes, her clothes were dirty as well but even so she looked beautiful. In her hands, in a blanket was a baby girl, her hair was the same color as her father's and her eyes closed. She was sleeping soundly despite all the noise in the village.

The towns people were running around, screaming for help or trying to put out the fire in their houses. The two ran away from the town, the wife hiding her precious baby from being seen by anybody especially not _them_.

"NOOOOOOOO!" a woman screeched in the distance, sh was sobbing at the foot of a soldier with a spear covered in blood, a baby girl in a blanket was on the ground, lifeless and covered with blood. The two ran faster as they feel that the empire soldiers were coming ever so closer to the village. They could see Rapidashes in full body armor in the distance, the soldiers riding on them. They couldn't let them catch them, they couldn't let them have their baby!

"Kill them all!" a voice shouted in a distance, he was holding a saber, his Rapidash in the front middle of all the soldiers of the empire. "Kill every single female baby in the village!" he yelled even louder, the soldiers shouted along with him as they charged. They searched every house there was in the village, killing every single female baby they find. They didn't hesitate to kill the ones who tried to mess with them, male or female, adult or child, old or young, they killed them all and burned all their houses as well.

The wife watched in horror at what the soldiers were doing to her village. They were suppose to be the ones who protect the innocent, not the ones who were cruel to them. It wasn't right, it wasn't right at all! She wanted to help, but she just couldn't. She looked at her daughter, so innocent and lovely, her short, straight black hair silky smooth. She couldn't let them have her, she couldn't let them kill her only daughter! She began to run faster along with her husband.

"Faster Ailis! We're almost there!" the man called to his wife as they reach near a clearing.

"Huh?" a soldier said as he spotted two figures in the distance. "They're getting away! After them!"

"Arceus! They've spotted us!" the man said to his wife. "Run Ailis! I'll hold them off!"

"No Gerard! Its too dangerous!" Ailis said, running as fast as she could.

"GO!" Gerard stopped, a magic seal appearing in his hand, a while later a sword came out of the magic seal just as soon as a dozen soldiers cornered him. "Come get me you bastards!" he swung hi sword around, hitting the a few soldiers t each cut making them fall off their Rapidash.

"Stand up! I thought you were soldiers! So come and fight me!" his magic seal reappeared and this time a spear came out, hitting them all at the same time making them have cuts and bleed.

"Nobody tries to take my daughter away, you understand?" he yelled. But then at the last moment...

"GERARD!" Ailis yelled as a spear just pierced through her husband's chest.

"Ge-general E-ector..." he murmured at the man standing above him. General Ector's hair was light blue, his eyes of the same color of his hair. he smiled cruelly at Gerard. "Its been a while Gerard..." he took the spear out of the man's chest which made his condition worse. "But I guess this is the end, old friend." he laughed evily.

"You..." Gerard murmured. "I'll get you for this..." and with those words, his heart stopped beating.

"GERARD NOOOOOOO!" Ailis cried, sobbing for the death of her husband. Ector examined the woman and smiled when he saw the baby. "So this is the child worthy of the prophecy...Well, guess I just have to do what I did to her father right now don't I?" he laughed.

Ailis couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_This man...he really won't stop at nothing just to get what he want does he?_" she thought. She looked at her baby. "_Such beauty and kindness, and he really wants to end the life of this angel?_" she asked herself. "_No..._" the air started to shift around her, making a small tornado. "_I will not allow it!_" The winds turned harsh, swirling and spiraling in a single place and after a flash of light was seen,...a portal was made.

"NOOO!" Ector yelled as he ran toward the portal, spear in hand. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT CHILD TO LIVE!" he yelled charging toward the woman.

Ailis hugged her baby tight for one last time, and didn't even hesitate to carried her toward the portal. She kissed her daughter on the head, but before she was able to put her into the portal...

Ector pierced his spear on Ailis' chest, making her drop the baby toward the portal. "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he stretched his hand toward the portal, but it closed just as Ailis fell to the ground. "This can't be happening!" Ector bellowed. Ailis had to smile, she had foiled his plans of killing her daughter, even if the cost was her life.

"_Take care my child, I wish you a happy life. I'm sure you will be happier there in the future than you will ever be here. Even if you really are the child of the prophecy, my daughter: Anastasia Everglade..._" And with those last thoughts, Ailis died a contented death, but for a good cause...

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! Here's the OC appilcation! Please note that'll I'll be taking 2 traveling companions, 1 rival for battles, 1 rival for contests, and 7 Gym Leaders(from Sinnoh, must be the same city except for Hearthome and the same type, okay?) You can have only ONE OC.**

Name:

Age (must be 10-12):

What he/she wants to be(Rival, Traveling Companion or Gym Leader):

Personality:

Clothing:

What does he/she look like:

Pokemon(at least 1-3 at the start for traveling companions, trainers, rivals or coordinators, and 3-5 for Gym Leaders):

**Please send one!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed but there will only be three OCs mentioned or shown in this chapter, don't worry, they'll all appear soon enough.**

**Note: Some ****of the words here are in French seeing Fantina talks in broken English and French.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my OC and the others that the reviewers submitted and their Pokemon respectively.**

* * *

"Anastasia!" a woman with a French accent yelled. "_Se réveiller_!"

"_Oui Mère_!" Anastasia replied from her bedroom. The 12 year old stretched as she sat in her bed, her leaf green eyes still sleepy. She jumped out of bed, then opened her window to see the view in Hearthome City, as busy as ever. She smiled, a baby Starly was learning how to fly by its mother Staraptor, the Starly flapped its tiny wings, but failed to fly less than a few inches and fell on the process. "Whoah there!" The girl exclaimed when she grabbed the Starly before it could fall, she climbed out of her window to the tree in their backyard, still in her pajamas. "You should be more careful." she said placing the Starly back to its nest. "Take Care!' she returned to her bedroom through her window. She closed the window and pulled on the curtains. _You can never be too sure. _She always says to herself and changed into her usual black sleeveless undershirt, and a purple jacket which was unbuttoned, jeans with a silver belt, and her red running shoes.

She looked at her full body mirror and tugged at her jacket and smiled, pleased with herself. She took the brush on her desk, and combed her long silky straight black hair put it into a neat pony tail with a silver ribbon and went downstairs.

"_Bonjour Mère_." Anastasia greeted at her mother. The Hearthome Gym Leader smiled as she saw her daughter, her violet hair in a X pattern which was kind of weird to look at.

"So..._dormir sur ses deux oreilles_?" She asked while eating their breakfast which consists of Belgian Waffles and Cafe Au Lait for Fantina and Hot Chocolate for Anastasia. Anastasia took a sip of her hot cocoa. "_Oui, I faire de beaux rêves._" she answered politely. Fantina nodded. "Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. ..." she ate the last of her waffles. "Well...let's open the Gym now, _on y_?" she asked with her French accent. "_Oui_." Anastasia agreed, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_-Many hours later-_

"_Merci beaucoup _Driftblim" Fantina thanked her Driftblim, returning it to its Pokeball. Her opponent returned his fainted Kadabra as well and exited the Gym. Fantina sighed. "That boy...I wonder if he went straight to the Pokemon Center or trained his Pokemon, _pensez vous_?" She turned to Anastasia who shook her head.

" _Mère_, aren't you going to the Contest Hall?" Anastasia asked. "_Sacrebleu_! I forgot!" Fantina exclaimed, running to get her Pokeballs. "_Au revoir fille_! Take care of the Gym for me!" Fantina yelled while running to the Contest Hall, leaving Anastasia waving goodbye to her mother. The girl sighed as she swept her mother's room in the Gym. Then she heard the door open and turned around, only to find nothing and just went back to cleaning. And then when she last expected it...two silhouettes suddenly appeared behind her!

Anastasia turned around just in time to see a Misdreavus and a Zorua scare her, or at least tried to. She looked at them with an emotionless face, she was used to ghost and dark Pokemon that makes her unafraid of them, even if they try to surprise or scare her so she just simply told them: "What are you two doing?" she said without a French accent, the two Pokemon just sweatdropped, hoping to find a better reaction from the girl even if it was just a simple yelp. She looked around and sighed. "Okay Ray, I know you're here, show yourself already!" she shouted and a boy a bit older than her age walked into the room. He had dark brown hair and looked a bit like Fantina, He took off his Fedora hat and orange-tinted Aviator glasses and smiled at the girl, whose face was still emotionless.

"Hi Anastasia, how have you been?" he asked, the Misdreavus and Zorua walked to his side and he patted Zorua's head. "And since when were you so formal Raven?" she went back to sweeping, her back turned from the boy who snickered. "By the way,... _où est Fantina tante_?" he asked in French. "At the contest hall." Anastasia replied as she continued sweeping the floor, still not facing the boy who sighed. "You can be so annoying, you know that?" he said.

"So?" she asked as if she doesn't care and just kept sweeping, until a knock was heard. The two turned around and looked at each other. Anastasia lead the way, opening the door while Raven put his glasses back on. Anastasia was feeling a bit anxious, it was around six in the afternoon, and the Gym was suppose to be close at five, she was still carrying the broom and tightened her grip on it, there were many burglars that tried to steal the Gym's badges and sell them for money, but all of them failed because of the Gym's ghost type Pokemon who were secretly patrolling the place, but today, they were all with her be mother. It wasn't as if she was scared but...that uneasy feeling she felt, it was enough to make her feel even a bit afraid, only a bit though. But she had to admit, what she saw will embarrass her for the rest of her life.

There was a boy at the front door of the Gym, he had green eyes just like the other two, except he had dark skin and long braids. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a long black jacket with green flames at the bottom and blank pants with the same design as his jacket but on his ankles and was wearing black and white running shoes.

He stared at Anastasia who was holding her broom in a position as if she was about to hit him, which made her blink a few times then let go of the broom, then he looked at Raven who stared back at him. Anastasia was dumbfounded, he didn't seem to be a burglar so what was this boy doing here at this hour? "Are either of you the Gym Leader?" he asked, Raven and Anastasia looked at each other. _A Challenger?_ They both thought. The boy coughed which got both of their attention. "So...which one of you is the Gym Leader?" he asked again, a little irritated this time. "Uhh..." Raven said. "_Yeah cousin, very smooth..._" Anastasia thought and took a deep breath. "She's not here." she stated, the boy shifted his gaze to Raven again, completely ignoring Anastasia. "Did you just hear what I said?" Anastasia yelled out. The boy turned to her. "You're annoying." Anastasia was furious now, nobody and she means _nobody_ ever calls her annoying!

"The name's Avrey." the boy said with pride. "Raven Aves." Raven said, and put his hand in front of him like he was expecting a handshake from the other boy. The guy named Avrey looked at the hand, but didn't shake it. "Do you have any Pokemon?' he asked which surprised Raven. "Ye-yeah, I do" he muttered which made the other boy smile and pick a Pokeball from his belt. "So let's have a battle." he said and threw the red and white ball into the air, which a green gecko like Pokemon came out of. "A Treecko?" Raven thought out loud and smiled. "Let's go Zorua!" he threw his own Pokeball, a black fox Pokemon coming out of it. "Why are all of you ignoring me?" Anastasia yelled out but the two just kept ignoring her and went straight to the battle.

"Use Energy Ball!" Avrey ordered, Treecko charges a ball of greenish-blue energy between its hands and fires it at Zorua who dodges it.

"Flamethrower Zorua!" An orange stream of fire comes out of Zorua's mouth as he's trainer says that line, hitting Treecko but not making it faint.

"Quick Attack!" Avrey countered, Treecko hitting Zorua with amazing speed, making it fly.

"Zorua!" Raven called out and Zorua spins and lands on the ground. "Nice! Now you know what to do!" Zorua nods and its eyes glow red, making its form change, and later takes on the form of a Darkrai which makes Avrey's Treecko flinch at the sight of the Nightmare Pokemon.

"Snap out of it Treecko! Its just an illusion!" Avrey ordered but Treecko just stood there, motionless.

"Finish it off! Dark Pulse!" Zorua, still in Darkrai's form, crouches its hands together and it extends its arms quickly, making a wave of purple circles come out of its body and hit the opponent, making Treecko faint.

Avrey returns his Treecko back to its Pokeball and pulls out another without another word, something Anastasia didn't like about him. Her mother always told her to praise Pokemon if they win or even lose a battle, it shows that you are thankful for doing their best. "Riolu Go!" Anastasia blinked when she saw the Pokemon, and looked at the side of the room where all the Gym's Pokeballs are kept, Fantina left two of the Pokemon behind and Anastasia let out a grateful sigh when she saw there was still two remaining.

"Use Quick Attack!" he ordered and the Riolu attacked Zorua without hesitation then repeatedly do the same attack, a sign to show that it won't let the other attack and later making it faint.

"Zorua!" Raven yelled out. "Thanks buddy, you were great, Raven praised as he returned the fainted Pokemon. 'Zuruggu! I choose you!" the Molting Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball, but not in the phase Anastasia's cousin hoped. "Zzzz..." Zuruggu snored on the battle field, taking a nap. "ZURUGGU!" Raven called out and the Pokemon opened one sleepy eye but went back to sleeping again. "Oh boy..." Anastasia murmured.

"What the-? Never mind. Riolu use Force Palm." Riolu runs up to the sleeping Pokemon and puts its palm on it. It then fires a huge light green blast from its paw at it which makes it faint immediately.

"Thanks Zuruggu, even if you didn't do anything." Raven sighed and threw his last Pokeball revealing a Misdreavus. "Start off with Screech!" A loud, irritating cry was heard all over the place, making everyone cover their ears. "Now Shadow Ball!" A black ball is created in front of Misdreavus' body and fires it at the opponent while it is still in a state of shock, but thanks to its aura, dodges it.

"Yes! Now Shadow Claw!"

"What?" Raven asked in disbelief as the Riolu holds out its hand and its lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Riolu slashes Misdreavus with it repeatedly and makes it faint.

"No..." Raven mutters at his defeat but scoops up his Misdreavus anyway and smiled. "Thanks Misdreavus, now take a nice long rest, you deserved it." he praised and returns the fainted Pokemon. Avrey comes to his side. "Well that was a hopeless battle." he said emotionlessly which struck both of the two cousins.

"What?" they both demanded at the same time. Avrey shrugged. "It was a hopeless battle, you were weak, and that's a fact. I could tell you don't have much experience even though majority of the Pokemon you have on hand was from a faraway region. Am I correct?" Raven gulped, it was true, he hasn't gone on his own journey yet, and he only caught most of his Pokemon the Unova region just because his parents changed jobs. "See?" Avrey said and turned around and walk-off.

"That _fils de pute_!" Anastasia cursed in French, like she does when she's angry. "He thinks his so great, if only I had my own Pokemon..." Raven placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, signalling her to stop, he smiled which made the girl soften a bit. "But your right about something, he really is a _secousse_." he kicked his foot at the door, followed by a screech. "_Ce qui la baise_?" he cursed, holding his foot in pain. Anastasia had to laugh, and Raven joined her some time later.

"Okay..." Anastasia stopped laughing. "You should go now, _tante et son oncle _will be worried if you don't go home." Raven nodded and waved goodbye as he went out of the gym, putting his Fedora hat back on. Anastasia smiled and locked the Gym door and took the two remaining Pokeballs with her to her bedroom.

"Come on out you two." she threw the two Pokeballs and a Riolu and a Vulpix came right out of it. The moment Vulpix saw Anastasia it jumped to her lap, the firl giggled and took the brush on her desk and brushed the Fox's Pokemon's fur while Riolu sat next to her on her bed, but little did they know that a silhouette was watching them from the girl's window and vanished as soon as it did...

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm not very good at depicting battle scenes so sorry if it was bad. And remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**A/N: Another chapter though only one more OC will be mentioned. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Anastasia kicked at the punching bag in front of her together with her Riolu. She was wearing her white judogi in Judo, her hair in its usual ponytail and her facial expression and if you look at her you could see she was kicking and punching it angrily. She Judio threw the dummy in front of her, making it hit the wall. She breath heavily and continued to kick the punching bag then punched it hard with her fists while Riolu just kept hitting the punching bag with random moves.

"She's been like that for three hours now..." Raven said with concern while watching together with his _tante_(aunt) and Vulpix. Fantina nodded. "Anastasia can be pretty aggressive when she's _colère_(angry)." Raven sighed, oh how he wished his cousin didn't need to calm herself down with violence. Finally, after a few more minutes, Anastasia stopped torturing the poor dummy and drank the water Raven handed to her.

"I can't believe you..." she murmured, which made Raven stare at her. "How could you take your lost so easily?" she demanded angrily, which startled her cousin. "A lost is a lost Anastasia, we can't do anything to change that..." he said as Vulpix sat on Anastasia's lap and Riolu sat beside the girl. She patted the Fox Pokemon's head, which made her nuzzle the girl's chin and that made her smile a bit but it disappeared soon after. "You still angry about yesterday?" Raven asked, the girl nodded. "Look, it wasn't your fault that _tante_ wasn't at home then I got beaten by a challenger, I'm alright, really!"

"You're lying, I can tell." Anastasia replied which made Raven sigh. "You can be such an idiot sometimes..." he hit Anastasia's head which made her look a bit mad. "What did you hit me for?" she demanded, angry. "W-w-wait! Anastasia! I didn't hit you that hard didn't I?" Raven asked, backing away from the girl while she pop the knuckles on her hands. "You are dead!" she tackled her cousin like a panther before he could run away. "_Tante_! Anastasia is attacking me again!_ Aidez-moi_!" He pleaded for help.

_-Sometime later...-_

Anastasia sighed as she lay in bed. "Yeah, I got scolded by _mère _for attacking Raven, but he's the one who started it by hitting my head!" Anastasia said while holding her Pokegear. "At least you weren't grounded..." a female voice at the other end said, which made the girl sigh. "You're right about that Citrine, so how's your travels going along?" A Pokemon's cry was heard in the other end. "Hi Sammy." Anastasia said as a Snivy's voice was heard. "It's great! Well, except that I'm in Eterna Forest right now..." she said like she was afraid or something like that. "Hey, don't worry about it, if you don't go into the Old Chateau you'll be just fine." she insisted, knowing that her bestfriend was afraid of ghost types. "That's the problem Anne...I AM in the Old Chateau.."

Anastasia sat bolt upright as she heard that line. "WHAT?" she demanded and then she heard droplets of water in the other end. "Don't tell me..." Citrine yelped as a flash of lightning was heard. "There's a storm here so I didn't have much of a choice!" she was scared out of her wits now. Anastasia sweatdropped. "Just don't worry about it, I'm sure it will be over soon and why didn't you just ride on Comet to Eterna?" there was silence at the other end. "You didn't think of that, didn't you?" she sighed while Citrine giggled. "Silly me..." she said then hung up, Anastasia lay down again, then sighed as Vulpix jumped to her bed. "I wish I can go on a journey, do you?" she asked and the Fox Pokemon nodded as Anastasia combed her fur. She let out another sigh.

_That boy didn't even challenged __mère today like I expected him to, I wonder why he changed his mind?_ Anastasia thought as she dozed off to dreamland.

* * *

Anastasia was running through a town on fire, no it wasn't a town, it was more of a village, a farming village maybe? She wasn't sure. She wasn't wearing any of her usual clothes but rather a tattered brown dress. Wait a second, _a dress?_ She yelped, she would never wear a dress, or even a skirt, okay except for Pokemon Contests maybe, but she would never be caught in one in public. But that wasn't what surprised her the most, her hair was_ blonde, _and other than that she looked a lot older by like, 10 years or something. Then why could she see herself? She was really confused at what was happening now but then she realized she wasn't looking at herself instead she was looking at another woman.

Then the woman cried as a man's body lay in cold blood, a spear in his chest, Anastasia's eyes widened. she didn't know the man at all, yet why did she feel as if she lost someone important to her life? She lifted her gaze from the dead person to the man who took the spear off his chest, she stood as still as a statue, she couldn't seem to move, she could only stare at him, his light blue hair was spiky and his eyes as cold as ice, she backed by one step, and closed her eyes, but the man seemed to have his interest in the woman who was carrying a baby.

Suddenly the winds shifted and the girl tried not to be blown away, The man yelled out as the baby was sent to a portal, then Anastasia's eyes widened one more time as the man pierced his spear on the woman's chest, tears came out of Anastasia's eyes as she closed them, but when she yelled the man seemed to turn around as he noticed more than three dozen swords seem to form out of nowhere, but he didn't know that's where Anastasia was standing. Her yell became even louder, a gigantic magic seal behind her was made as all three dozen swords went toward the general, but as it did the woman muttered something that caught the girl's attention and all the swords took to a halt.

"_Take care my child, I wish you a happy life. I'm sure you will be happier there in the future than you will ever be here. Even if you really are the child of the prophecy, my daughter: Anastasia Everglade..._" Anastasia opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She woke up with cold sweat, her Vulpix and Riolu went to her side, worried about the girl. _It was just a dream..._she thought but hesitated about that name..._Anastasia Everglade..._it was the literal translation of her name: Anastasia des Marais

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

******A/N: Suspense! Hope you like it and remember to review!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

**A/N: Another chapter up! And thanks for the 22 reviews so far! One more OC introduced.**

* * *

Anastasia couldn't believe what just happened, there it was again, that dream, it was always haunting her each year. She didn't knew what it meant when she first dreamed about it, she couldn't hear well, the voices became clearer as time went by, and now she finally understood each and every word, but...what does that dream mean?

Vulpix and Riolu went to the girl's side as fast as they could and was greeted by the girl's kind smile. "I'm alright you guys, don't worry." she said and patted their heads, then turned to her window with a sad expression on her face as a silhouette watched over her from afar then disappeared into the dark night.

_-The Next Day-_

Anastasia got up miserably and changed, she was fixing her hair when somebody suddenly barged in her room through the window. "Hey Anastasia!" Raven greeted while riding his Misdreavus who was using Spite, he was wearing his shades and Fedora hat as usual but he sweatdropped when Anastasia didn't even do a thing and just stared at him, without blinking. "If you think you can scare me with that act you are so wrong." she said and tied the silver ribbon around her ponytail and tightened it. Raven jumped off his Pokemon while scratching the back of his head. "What's with you? Its like you're not afraid at ghosts at all..." Anastasia just sighed and got up from her seat in front of the mirror. "I'm just not afraid okay? I can't explain it but I like ghost types." she patted Misdreavus' head and this time Raven was the one who sighed.

"You're weird, you know that?" Anastasia turned around and Raven jumped. You see, Anastasia was great at giving evil looks, with those intense green eyes that looks like green flames that were forcing themselves to get out and burn him to the ground, it was enough to even make a Snorlax cry for his mommy, and the look she was giving him was a perfect evil '10'. Luckily for him, she just sighed and went downstairs, which made the boy and his Misdreavus sigh in relief that they won't be Judo thrown, again.

"_Bonjour_ Anastasia!" Fantina greeted and she smiled when she saw her nephew. "Raven, _que faites-vous ici à cette heure_?" (What are you doing here at this hour?) Raven smiled and his cousin just sighed and said in French: "He went through the window..." Fantina sighed and sat down. "You're going to get in big trouble because of this someday..." she said with her French accent which made Raven scratch the back of his head again. "Actually _tante_, I think I need to use the bathroom..." he said and left the two women alone.

"_Mère_?"(mother) Anastasia said worriedly. "Can I ask you something?" Fantina knitted her eyebrows. "_Bien sûr_(Of course) my daughter, what do you want to ask?" Anastasia tightened the grip on her fork. Should she tell her? It would be rude to ask, but..."_Mère, _Are you my _real_ mother?" she asked, hoping that Fantina would just laugh at her question, but she just sat there, silent. "_No..._" was all that the young girl can mutter to herself. When Raven came back, looked at the two, wondering what was going on and why was Anastasia behaving in that way, but, it was the first time he saw the girl like this, in such a surprised and at the same time, worried state, like she couldn't believe what was happening.

"_Mère..._" Anastasia started, her bangs shadowing the upper part of her face. "Please, answer my question, are you my real mother or not." she pleaded while her hands shook. Fantina couldn't face her and looked at the ground. "_Ou_i..."the woman said sadly, which made Anastasia finally face her eye to eye. "I'm not your mother..." she finally announced in a soft voice. Anastasia just stood there so motionless like a tree, Raven shifted his gaze from his _tante_ to his cousin and his eyes widened. Her bangs shadowed her face again, her head looking straight upwards with no tears running down her face. The girl got to her knees and tears slowly started to form in her eyes.

"No..." she muttered as a picture of the blonde woman from her dream appeared in her memory, covered in a pool of blood, her tears ran down her face as she continued to look at the ceiling. "No...no no no..." she muttered as she felt that same sensation she felt when that blue-haired man struck his spear into the woman's chest, making her baby fall into that portal, she clenched her fists without even noticing. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was all going so fast...

"Anastasia!" Raven shouted, trying to snap the girl back to reality, she continued to clench her fists and her tears continued to fall down. "No..no...no..." she continued to mutter, images appearing to her head, the man who tried to protect his wife and his daughter, the woman who died saving her beloved baby, and...that man who killed both of them. She clenched her fists even harder as she thought of that man, anger ranged inside of her like when she was dreaming last night...

"Anastasia! What is happening to you?" Fantina called out. "ANASTASIA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Raven yelled as the winds around the place started to whirl around the crying girl."No...no..." and finally the image of the woman smiling while the general struck his spear to her heart appeared on her mind, it was as if, she was the one in front of her during that time, watching her fall, to the ground, motionless. "NOOOOOOO!" she bellowed, a gigantic violet magic seal with two swords in the middle making an X pattern appeared right underneath her...

Fantina and Raven's eyes widened as they watched the girl in front of them, swords, axes, pointed arrows, spears and many other weapons were floating in the air around the girl, all targeting the ceiling, Anastasia was standing in the middle, her clothes were clothed in a harsh silver light. Her form started to change dramatically, then a flash of light was seen and a small explosion was heard.

Raven coughed as smoke surrounded the whole Gym, he looked around, trying to find any signs of Fantina or Anastasia, hopefully he found his aunt coughing a few steps away. She was lying down, her purple dress covered in dirt, Raven offered his hand. "Where's Anastasia?" Fantina asked worriedly, Raven kept on looking around the place and then that's when he saw it. A faint silver light was shimmering in the distance.

As soon as the smoke was gone, Raven's eyes widened at the girl he saw, it was Anastasia, but it wasn't her in a way. The girl had the same long pitch-black hair, intense green eyes and ivory skin, but she wasn't wearing the same clothes, instead she was wearing a long-sleeved silvery white vest with black trim that covered a white sleeveless turtleneck, she also had a silver mini skirt with longer black biking shorts inside, her silver boots had no heels and longer black socks that reached even until her knee. A long silver scarf was around her neck and black fingerless gloves covered her hands. The girl's hair wasn't in a ponytail and instead was just flowing there, which showed exactly how long her hair was.

Anastasia was breathing heavily, a silver sword in her hand, it had wings on the side instead of the usual cross like sword, it also had a single black diamond shaped gem in the middle, and somewhere on the side was a name, Raven couldn't see it well since the girl was so far away, but he knew just what was written since the name was shining with a bright light, every single word of it. On the right side of the sword was written..._Anastasia Everglade._

_-Meanwhile-_

A young man with light blue hair and green eyes was watching over a distance. He wore a black tanktop with black jeans and blue jean jacket and black converse. He smiled as he felt the magical energy he was looking for. "All this years of searching will finally be over..." he thought to himself as he gazed upon the wonderful city of Hearthome..."But now the hard part starts..." he said and disappeared.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelation

**A/N: Sorry if I took so long again! Anyway for those who don't know...I"M NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE OCS SINCE CHAPTER 3! Sorry for those who's OCs didn't get in, and please don't send any more 'cause I don't think I need any more. Sorry.-_-**

* * *

"Ugh..." Anastasia muttered, her body ached and she was tired as if she just lost all of her energy in one moment, that's funny...she rarely ever gets tired. She opened her eyes with a groan, what was she doing in her room? The last thing she remembered she was with her mother...She choked back a sob, could it all have been a dream? No, it seemed to real to be one, but she didn't want to believe it really happened either, does that mean that her _Mère _wasn't her real mother, it also meant that Raven wasn't her cousin as well.

A chilly wind passed through her window and she shivered. "_That's funny...I don't remember wearing such thin clothes..._" she said to herself then gasped. She was now wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt that covered her neck and short, and when I mean short, I mean _really _short shorts the same color as her shirt. Why the heck was she wearing such revealing clothes? Other than that, she didn't even remember owning this clothes!

Then the face of the woman appeared in her mind again, this time she was smiling, and holding a doll made of straw, her leaf green eyes were kind and when Anastasia looked at the mirror at her side she had the same eyes, exactly the same color, and exactly the same expression. She touched her bangs and ruffled it. She didn't know why these images were appearing in her mind at once, then she gasped. About three years ago she had a similar dream about the man who lay dead in a pool of blood cradling her with a smile in his face. She felt her whole body tremble as a blazing light covered her body again, her eyes were wide and she was staring into space as if she didn't notice the blinding light covering her body and her hair flowing in the wind, tears flowing down her face without her noticing it.

_-Meanwhile with Fantina and Raven-_

"Will she be alright _tante_?" Raven asked. He and his aunt were sitting in the dining table, he sat at Fantina's left while Fantina herself sat in the middle of the long table that was especially imported from her birth country. The Hearthome Gym Leader was tapping the table nervously and kept moving her fingers every now and then, which was a sign that she was worried and Raven knew it.

They decided to put Anastasia in her room after she fainted a few hours before, her clothing changed from the armor to that um...slightly revealing outfit as Raven puts it and he blushed a little when he thought about Anastasia in those clothes. But the real question was why she suddenly transformed and changed her clothes after all of the weapons disappeared? And how did she do that?

"I lied to her though..." Fantina said miserably. Raven was surprised to hear his aunt say anything at all but he was especially surprised to hear what she just said. "Don't tell me..." the words just came out of Raven's mouth and to make matters worse Fantina nodded. The boy held his head, he just learned that Anastasia wasn't his real cousin, and after all they've been through he can't believe that the girl he thought was his only cousin wasn't the person he thought she was.

"I just wish that I could've told her about the truth sooner..." Fantina murmured then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light that turned even harsher after a few seconds.

"What _is_ that?" Raven asked putting his shades back on as his eyes are very sensitive to the light. "Is that Anastasia?" Raven asked and ran toward the girl's room. "Raven wait!" Fantina called but the boy dashed through the stairs and ran toward the last room in the northern hall and opened the door and gasped.

Anastasia's body was covered in light again, but this time there was something else coming from the light, a sword coming straight from underneath the ground. It was the same sword he saw earlier, but right now it seemed to be shrouded in silver moonlight. The girl was just staring into space while tears kept falling out of her eyes, but what really freaked him out was why she was floating in the air while doing so.

When the sword finally came out of the ground it suddenly disappeared and Anastasia fell. "Anastasia!" Raven cried but for some reason he stopped in his tracks as another figure suddenly came out of the window and caught the girl who was now wearing a pure white, long-sleeved elegant dress like those from the medieval movies and her hair was neatly braided. The person who caught her had blue light blue hair but Raven didn't see his face 'cause he only saw the guy's back. He wore a black tanktop, black jeans, a blue jean jacket and black converse.

The mysterious guy put Anastasia back on her bed and took something from his front pocket. It was a silver colored necklace with the same sword in the end, only it was at least the size of Raven's middle finger and it looked pretty harmless. He put the necklace around the girl's neck and took one last look at her sleeping face then banished.

Raven blinked, was he seeing things or did someone really just saved Anastasia and then disappeared? "This day is getting weirder and weirder..." he said to himself. He walked toward Anastasia and took his shades off. "_She looked so cute when she sleeps.._." he thought, then Anastasia suddenly opened her eyes and Raven blushed when he realized he was just staring at her.

"Wh-what happened?" Anastasia asked while getting up. Then she realized she was wearing something else _again_ and gasped. "What the heck? Why am I wearing a DRESS?" she demanded. She hated short skirts, though she doesn't mind dresses she always feels embarassed when wearing one. Her face flushed as she just realized that Raven just saw her in a dress, and why was her hair braided? She did know but she hoped that it wasn't why she think it was...

Fantina entered her room a few minutes later with a big: "What happened?". Anastasia looked at her _Mère_, no longer blushing while Raven hid his blushing face by not facing his _tante_. "Ah..." Fantina said and sweatdropped. "It seems I owe you both an explanation,_ n'ai-je pas_(don't I)?" Raven nodded while Anastasia braced herself. She was finally going to learn the truth, and she knows that it's going to be difficult to accept...

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like it! And please remember to review!**

**~Leaf~**


	6. Chapter 5: Seeing is Believing

**A/N: So sorry if it took SO LONG! And for the record I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks. Why? I got FINAL ACHIEVEMENT TESTS that's why! **

* * *

A 17 year old guy sighed as he hid behind a tree with a hole enough for a grown man beside it. "Thanks Sandshrew..." he said to the Ground type Pokemon by his side then returned it back to its Pokeball.

He looked at the direction of Hearthome Gym. "Anastasia..." he murmured to himself and looked at the puddle of water underneath him. He remembered his father's face. _The way that I have his hair and eyes, I wonder if she has remembered his face?_ he asked himself. Anastasia's angelic smile appeared in his mind and he clenched his fists. There was no way he would let that girl's life be taken away, not after what have happened, he will _not _follow his father's footsteps any longer...

* * *

Anastasia buried her face in her hands. "Where did you find me then?" she asked miserably. "In Amity Square, we found you by the gate of Amity Square near the Gym. You were crying your heart out, whenever you saw something red you would cry. It was like you hated the color red more than anything. The doctors guessed that your mother bled to death, that's why you keep on crying when you saw that color." Fantina replied and Anastasia could remember all that blood in her dream and nodded.

"Your father must've been poor, that's why he abandoned you or that's what they guessed at least." _No, that's not it_...Anastasia thought to herself. "Fortunately you stopped crying when I took you in, apparently you had a blanket that covered which was embroidered with your name." Fantina continued. "It was June 27, the doctors said you were at least 2 weeks and a day old, so that meant your birthday was on June 12."

_June 12..._Anastasia said to herself, remembering her dream, there was chaos everywhere, houses burning, people of ages being murdered, and she just _stood _there...She covered her face with her hands, all the information was making her heart ache. "I wished I at least got to meet them..." she muttered, refusing to give eye contact to either Fantina or Raven.

"I always knew this day would come...the day that I would tell you the truth about who you are." Fantina said and shed a tear and wiped it just as fast. "My husband died just as I was 7 months pregnant, and when I gave birth to our child, the baby came out without crying, he died a few minutes after I gave birth to him..." she said and began to sob.

Anastasia looked at Fantina with tears coming out of her eyes, The person she treated as her mother all of her life, wasn't connected to her at all. _Why? Why is this all happening? _She thought and continued to cry. Raven just kept quiet as his aunt and the person who he treated like his own sister cried their hearts out.

"If only...if only I knew why this was all happening..." Anastasia said to herself and a small light appeared from her necklace, which she didn't even know was around her neck. "Wha-what is happening?" Anastasia said and both Fantina and Raven both gasped as the necklace began to glow and carry her aloft. "What is going on?" she continued to question as she was now floating above the ground and a flash of light appeared and everything went black.

"Ugh..." was all that Anastasia managed to say. She was in a field of roses of all colors and she felt as if she was lying on something soft, like a cushion, only it was a bit bumpy. "_Mère_?" she asked and slowly opened her eyes. "No my little princess..." a kind female voice answered. _Princess?_ Anastasia thought. Her eyes widened and she backed away from where she was. In front of her was a woman in her early twenties, she had light blonde hair and was petite. Her leaf green eyes were full of concern and something else...happiness?

"Princess?" Anastasia asked and slowly backed away even more and the woman followed her. The woman looked so much like her which creaped her out a lot. Then she hit something like a wall, she slowly turned around and her eyes widened even more as she saw a man with black and messy hair and blue eyes. He was probably in his late twenties or something like that and had a husky figure. "Hello Anastasia." he smiled, his voice was kind and caring.

She backed away from his direction and bumped into the woman who caught her and she yelped and jumped in the middle of the two. "Who-who are you people?" she demanded with a scared voice. The two both smiled, again it was scary how the woman's smile was _exactly _like hers. Then she remembered her dream and a terrifying thought occurred to her as she looked at the couple.

"Anastasia...my daughter..." the woman said as she put her hand on Anastasia's cheek. "You have grown so much, have you been doing well?" she asked and a tear fell from the girl's eyes. "M-mo-mother?" she asked and the woman nodded and she was a bit surprised when Anastasia suddenly hugged her and cried as she hugged her back.

"My daughter...I know I've chosen well." she muttered. "What do you mean?" Anastasia asked as the woman let go of her grip and went beside her husband. "Take care of yourself my child." her father said and put the sword necklace around her neck. "Please be careful, you will never know when _he _will come for you." he continued and a portal appeared behind them.

"Please...don't go! Just a little longer!" she begged, tears coming out of her eyes and flowing with the wind. "We love you, and we'll always be there for you..." they both said and disappeared into the portal, and the last thing Anastasia remembered was yelling for them to don't go.

* * *

The 17 year old looked at the sky, his face clearly emotionless. "So...she's learned the truth then..." he sighed and looked at his brown bow with green leaves growing around it from top to the bottom of the arcs. "_I will not let you take her father, even if I must discard my own identity, I am no longer the son you used to know...even if I still am Drako Ector..._" he said to himself began to walk towards the Gym...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, the journey finally begins! Please review! Oh and sorry if it was short...**

**~Leaf~**


	7. Chapter 6: Dream Realm

**A/N**: **Okay people! I finally got to make a new chapter of Aftermath! Oh and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_For a moment I thought that I finally got them back...but it was all...just a dream..._

"Anastasia! Anastasia wake up!"

_I could here a voice...is...is that you __Mère? _

"Anastasia! Can you hear me?"

_Raven? You too? Where are you? Why can't I..why can't I see you?_

"Because you are in the dream realm." I turned around, nobody was there.

"_Who? Who are you? Show yourself!_" This time a new weapon appeared in my hand. "_A Trident_?" I accidentally said out loud.

"_Correct_." the voice replied, I turned around but I didn't see anything again.

"_What do you want from me?_" I looked all over the place, but wait, it looked as if I really _were_ underwater, so...why the heck wasn't I drowning?

"_So...you've finally noticed that you could breathe underwater..._" In that time I was sure there got to be a big question mark on top of my head. What the heck is this thing talking about?

"_Where am I?_" the person giggled.

"_You really are so naive Anastasia...you don't even remember where this is? Don't make me laugh..._" By that time I was beginning to become irritated, who did this guy think he was? And how was I suppose to know where I am right now? I don't recognize this place one bit!

"_You are in the Dream Realm._" My eyes widened when he said that. Why...does that place sound so familiar to me?

"_Why am I here?_" I thought out loud, I felt weak, as if the pressure being underwater was getting to me. I coughed and bubbles came out of my mouth and I covered it just as fast. Why? Why can't I breathe like I did just a few moments ago? And then for the second time today, everything went black...but before it did, I thought, WHY THE HECK DO I KEEP ON FAINTING?

* * *

It was like forever until I finally opened my eyes. The scenery changed, this time I could see the blue sky above. My head felt a bit bumpy though, strange, it felt as if I was resting on somebody's lap...

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" a boy greeted me and I had to admit, that has got to be the worst wake up call I had all day, and worse, I literally screeched and I jumped away from the guy. But when I did I had my first look at him. He was probably 17 years old or something like that, he had pale blue hair and yellow diamond colored eyes that was creeping me out a little. He was also clothed in black, black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket. Oh great, now I'm thinking if he's either an ally, or an enemy. With my luck he was probably neutral...

"Who are you?" Okay, now I wanted answers, and if I needed to ask him that again, I'll probably explode.

"Impatient just like your father I see..." he said. My face softened a bit. "The name's Spike."

"You...you knew my dad?" I got to admit, my voice was a bit shaky when I said that.

"Our fathers were..friends. They grew up together and I heard a lot about him, but...I don't exactly know him though..."

"Oh..." It was wishful thinking but...at least somebody knew who my father was, even if he was just a family friend.

"Listen...do you even know who you are?" Now if he didn't knew my dad I would've strangled him because that question was just plain insulting!

"Of course I do!" I snapped. He smirked, okay why was he smirking?

"Okay then, what's your hair color?" I smiled.

"Black." He shook his head in a no. "What do you mean no? I'm 100% positive that my hair is..."

He suddenly appeared behind me and pulled the ribbon that I used to tie my hair, but I gasped when it cascaded down my back. My hair was...BLONDE?

"What the-?" I thought out loud. Man, I need to keep my thoughts to myself.

"In this world you'll look different and possibly act different. This is a place that shows your true self." Spike sat down on a rock and threw a mirror, which I caught midair, from his backpack. I looked into it. He was right, my hair was straight but a bit curled at the edge, but my eyes were the same leaf green color it always is. But for some strange reason I looked older than I usually do...

"Oh and your age can also change when you're here." Spike continued.

"Why am I here?" I asked and Spike looked a little annoyed with all the questions I was asking.

"Because you needed to know about who you _really_ are." He sat crossed-legged at the rock.

"You say that as if its a bad thing." I gave his mirror back.

"It might just be one." He shrugged and I sighed.

"What do I need to do to find out who I really am and who my parents are?" I needed answers for this one, if he didn't knew the answer, I don't think anybody does...

"Hmm...tricky question..." he sat as if he was in deep thought, or he was just trying to impress me. "How about you go on a journey?"

"A journey?" My face turned pale. "But...Mère, I mean Fantina, I'm...she wouldn't let me go that easily..." Spike cut me off.

"Don't worry, she will..." I smiled but I wasn't sure if that would happen.

"So how do I go back?" I asked, knowing that Mère and Raven were probably worried sick right now.

"Use your necklace." Spike said, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Tap the black diamond shaped gem on it then POOF! You're back home!" The way he said 'POOF' was as if he wanted me to leave.

"Thanks Spike." I said and held the sword on my necklace tight. "Will I see you again?"

"Hmm... well, there's a big probability we'll bump into each other in the other world, so...yeah." Spike said and waved me goodbye as I tapped the black diamond and a portal appeared right underneathe me.

* * *

This time I woke up lying on the ground, and I greatly discourage anyone to lie on cement, it hurts a _lot_.

"Anastasia!" Raven and Fantina said at the same time and gave me a GIGANTIC bear hug.

"What happened?" I asked after they hugged me.

"You fainted after that flash of light from your necklace..." Fantina started.

"...and then you stopped breathing for a few seconds." Raven continued.

"WHAT?" My face must've looked ridiculous since Raven laughed out loud.

"I was joking!" Raven wiped the tears in his eyes and stopped laughing. My face turned serious not soon after that.

"_Mère_?" I looked at Fantina who seemed surprised that I still called her that.

"_Oui_?" Fantina asked.

"I want to talk with you, you too Raven.." Raven was pretty shocked to hear that. We headed inside the Gym. I wanted to talk to them, I needed to tell them that I needed to go on a journey, alone if necessary...

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you want to go on a journey?"

"Yes." Please oh please say yes...

"I'm not sure Anastasia...I might not be your real mother..but I'm still concerned for you..." I pouted, I had a feeling she would say that...

"But she says that if she does then she'll find out who she really is? Right Anastasia?" Raven backed me up. Thank Arceus he agrees with me.

"But you can't go alone..."

"Raven can come along! Right?" I looked at Raven.

"Yeah! I always wanted to go on a Pokemon journey!" YES!

"Besides _tante _said that Raven can go on a journey if he's not alone right?" I continued.

"Then this opportunity is perfect!" Raven finished.

"Hmm...alright." Fantina finally agreed and I gave Raven a high-five.

"But on one condition!" I'm sure my head was hung so low right now..._Mère's_ conditions were always almost impossible to do.

"You take Riolu and Vulpix along." I almost shouted for joy. For once her conditions weren't so bad after all!

"We're going on a Pokemon Journey! We're going on a Pokemon Journey!~" Raven sang. It might be hard for me to leave this place but even so...I couldn't wait for my journey to start!

And for some reason I felt as if someone was watching me and smiled. I'm finally going to become a Trainer!

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter! The journey officially begins! Look forward to it!^^**

**~Leaf~**


	8. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins!

**A/N: Ahh! Finally able to update! Even when I'm supposed to be having summer vacation if I stayed at my old school, I'm practically one of the few girls cleaning our homeroom(Yeah, the guys are doing nothing to help) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter that I'm currently typing while ALL of my classmates are watching me!*glares at them to leave which they don't do***

* * *

Yeah, so tomorrow I start on my journey, I had to say I couldn't even think what I wanted to bring along for the journey, it took me like 2 hours to think of the clothes I would bring that would actually _fit_ in my bag, what do you know? I was actually acting really feminine for once in my life, thank goodness nobody saw me doing that!

And anyway...I even needed to do some shopping at the Pokemart. You'll never know what might happen right? Let's see...I bought about 5 Pokeballs, 3 Escape ropes, a Repel and 7 Super Potions. Which adds up to...wow,I seriously needed a calculator for this. I'll admit it, I am and never was good at math..7900 Pokedollars. Well I did earn a lot from part time jobs at Amity Square, at the Poffin Shop and for cleaning the Gym, so it was not much of a hindrance though I had to say I used up a LOT of money...

"Anastasia! What is all this?" Fantina asked as I brought all the items that I bought from the Pokemart. "Why did you buy so much stuff?" she scolded as I put the items on a table then I turn as white as a ghost to see that Mère already bought a lot of stuff already. "I should've known..." I murmured as Mère kept complaining that she already bought all this stuff in the Veilstone Department store on Drifblim while I was gone.

After a few more hours of choosing what I'll bring for the big journey I put them in my sling bag. When I finally finished, I noticed something in a box at the top of my desk right next to my lamp. I opened the silver box with various engravings on it and found little discs of all colors inside it: TMs! Mère wasn't kidding about buying things from Veilstone..this ones really were bought there. How did I know? 'Cause the receipt for them was still in the box!

Vulpix suddenly jumped on my shoulder and Riolu on the other one. I smiled. "Come one you guys...you don't need to jump out of nowhere all the time..." I put both of them on my bed and Riolu suddenly takes one of the TMs that was colored dark orange. "Riolu that's not a to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a flash of light came from the TM and it suddenly broke in half.

"Don't tell me..." I murmured as I took the destroyed TM and threw it in the trash bin. I looked at Riolu and it was probably surprised when I suddenly hugged it out of the blue. "Riolu! Please tell me you got a little stronger!"I said as I let go of my grip on the aura-user Pokemon. Both Riolu and Vulpix sweatdropped and I did too after a long time of silence.

"Well that was embarrassing..." I thought as I put Riolu on my bed. I lay on my bed and sighed. "What do I do you guys?" I asked my two Pokemon who now sat beside me. "I want to know who I am...but I don't know how..." a tear fell off my cheek and I wiped it off almost as fast as it fell. "When have you become such a weakling Anastasia?" I shouted and sat upright.

"Wha-?" I suddenly said out of the blue and looked at my hands, for some strange reason, they were trembling..."What...what just happened?" I covered my ears, trying to calm myself. That was my voice...but why does it feel...as if it wasn't me talking? I hit myself on the head. "Stupid...it must've been my imagination..." I said and lied on my bed again. I looked at Vulpix and smiled.

"Don't worry you guys..." I patted Vulpix's head and took out her Pokeball and returned her. "I'll be alright." I said then returned Riolu as well. I sighed and looked at the ceiling and held the sword at the end of my necklace tightly. "Please let tomorrow go alright..." I whispered and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep with the lights on. I didn't know it then, but it seemed as if the black diamond on the sword sparkled and then suddenly changed into a pure white color.

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

"Oh Raven dear, please be careful!" Raven's mother said as she hugged her son tightly. "Mère ! Let go of me! I can't breathe!" Raven complained in French. I giggled but my face became emotionless as Raven shot me a glare after he has been released by his mother's bear hug. Raven put on his shades as we got outside the Gym seeing his eyes were sensitive to sunlight.

"Anastasia please make sure Raven doesn't get into any type of trouble!" Raven's father said which made Raven grunt "Sure, don't worry about it."I replied and his father sighed in relief. "Maybe it should be the other way around..." Raven mumbled which was pretty much loud for me to hear and now it was time for me to glare at him.

"Anyway Anastasia..." Fantina said while she approached me and then she handed me a box. 'I think you should have this..." I looked at Mère then at the box and opened it and found a new batch of clothes. "I bought them for you to wear on your journey." My eyes widened and I looked at her. "Mère ..." I took the clothes out. There was a long-sleeved ivory turtleneck with one black line on the middle of each of the sleeves, grey jeans. cream colored finger-less gloves and a pale blue scarf that was about four feet long.

"Why don't you try them on?" Fantina smiled and I nodded as I went back into the Gym to change. I closed the door to my room as I put my new clothes on, and when I finished I took a look at the mirror. "Not bad..." I said to myself and put my necklace on and then the scarf. Before I opened the door I took one last look at my room, I wouldn't be seeing it for a while that's for sure. I closed the lights and went outside again.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" I shouted as I slammed the door open. "Finally!" Raven complained as he put his Pokeballs on his belt. "What took you so long?" Now under certain circumstances I would have Judo thrown him, again, but with his parents and Mère around I knew I needed to calm myself.

The moment Vulpix and Riolu saw me they both jumped and sat in my shoulders. "Well aren't you two excited?" I asked them with a smile. "Okay Raven it looks like its time to go." I said looking at my white Poketch that was especially made since I couldn't stand the pink Poketches for girls. "Goodbye!" Raven and I waved at our parents or for me my adoptive parent as we walked away from the Gym.

'You take care of yourselves okay?" Raven's father yelled. "Make sure to visit once in a while! I'll love to hear all about your travels okay?" Fantina waved goodbye. "ANASTASIA! Please take good care of my Raven for me!" Raven's mother yelled while crying a river. I sweatdropped as Raven kept yelling at his mom to stop embarrassing him and that he could take care of himself, which I doubt.

I stopped on my tracks as I took one last look at the Gym and smiled. "Huh? What's wrong?' Raven asked as he noticed me staring off into space. "Nothing." I said as I suddenly ran off leaving my cousin behind with a surprised face, "Hey! Anastasia! Wait up will you!" Raven shouted as he began to run as well. I laughed as he complained about how I knew how_ un_athletic he was as I ran together with Vulpix and Riolu. This is going to be great, I just know it will be!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: If the popularity of Aftermath doesn't increase since all of my classmates are currently at my back watching me type this, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! And sorry if it was a little short but the journey finally begins!^^**


	9. Chapter 8: Encounter with an Old Friend

**A/N: Okay! Just to inform you guys I'm going on a trip so I won't be updating much. Anyway before I leave for my flight(which is in two hours) I decided to finish this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

"Vulpix Flamethrower!" I shouted as I faced a wild Budew. The Grass-type was pretty stubborn after taking many hits from my Vulpix's fire attacks. Vulpix released an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth and it hits the Bud Pokemon directly in its stomach and faints. "Aww...too bad." I sighed as I scratched the back of my head. "And I wanted to capture that one..." I knelt and patted Vulpix's head and thanked it for doing a nice job.

"Come on Anastasia, we've been here for like two hours now!" Raven complained while sitting on a rock. "Hey, it isn't my fault that I don't have as many Pokemon as you do." I replied and searched for another Pokemon in the tall grass on Route 208. Yeah, I know, why the heck am I staying at just one route ever since I left my home of Hearthome city? Well for starters, I wasn't that strong and I needed to hone my skills if I wanted to challenge the first Gym Leader in Oreburg City.

"Oh look! There's another one!" Raven shouted as something started to come closer making the grass shake a bit and a wild Bidoof came out. "Alright! Let's go Riolu!" I said as I threw Riolu's Pokeball in the air. "Well then...let's try your new move! Use Focus Blast!" Riolu then formed a light blue energy ball then hit it at the Bidoof who then again, like all the other Pokemon, dodges my Pokemon's attacks.

"Oh come on! Riolu! One more time!" I ordered as Riolu gave it another shot. But I didn't know...that there was a pair of pinkish scarlet eyes watching me and my Pokemon carefully from the shadows of darkness...

* * *

_-An hour later-_

I sat on the grass, its been three hours already and I _still_ haven't caught a single Pokemon yet! "Okay you two, maybe you both should rest first..." I said as I returned my two exhausted Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs. "Man...who knew catching Pokemon could be so tough?" I thought out loud and looked at Raven who was currently feeding his Zorua with berries.

'What? How am I suppose to know?" He said and continued pampering the black fox. I sweatdropped. Of course, I forgot that most of my cousin's Pokemon were given to him and one of them were caught by accident. Okay maybe I shouldn't be the one talking since Fantina adopted both Vulpix and Riolu from the Solaceon Day Care and gave them to me too.

I sighed as I stood up and began to scan the area. "Any idea where should we camp for the night?" I asked as I looked over the bridge leading to one of the inner caves of Mt. Coronet. "Hmm...let me see..." Raven said as he took his guidebook from his backpack. "Well if we manage to pass through Mt. Coronet today which will probably take at least half an hour on foot, then we could reach Oreburg City or maybe Floaroma Town if we rent a bike." he finished and looked at me.

"Oreburg City...that's where the first Gym is right?" I asked. Raven nodded and I clenched my fists. "Then that's where we're going then!" Raven's jaw probably would reach the ground if it was longer 'cause I decided so fast and he probably thought I didn't thought about it. "But..." Raven closed his mouth, probably thinking that I was having second thoughts, he didn't know how wrong he was...

"I want to catch a Pokemon first!" Raven fell down anime-style and as soon he got up he scratched his head but I was already chasing a Roselia then, after using Super Potions on my Pokemon of course. "Come on Vulpix! Flamethrower!" I ordered as the six-tailed Pokemon hit it directly with its attack but unfortunately it fainted. "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted, my hands holding my head.

"Lia..." a Pokemon with a green head and red horns that looks like hairpins murmured while hiding behind a honey tree and as it did it looked as if it was trying to hide away its short skirt and continued to watched Anastasia from afar without her noticing it.

"Anyway Raven..." I started as we started to walk toward the bridge going to the inner caverns of Mount Coronet. "What do you think that Gym Leader will be like?" Raven looked at his guidebook. "All it says here is that the Gym Leader succeeded Roark, who was the former Leader ever since Roark's grandfather died and the latter took his grandfather's job making new tunnels in the Underground together with his dad." Raven read aloud.

"And is it still a Rock Type Gym?" I asked as I felt a presence that seems to be stalking me and Raven for quite a while now. "Um...yeah. But it also says the Gym Leader uses Ground and Steel Types as well." By now I was no longer listening and was watching my back from the corner of my eye. "Anastasia are you even listening? This is supposed to be _your_ challenge you know?" Raven snapped and stopped in his tracks to see me looking behind my back.

"Vulpix!" I threw the Pokeball and the six-tailed Pokemon came out. "Dark Pulse!" Vulpix fires a beam of black and purple circles from its mouth and hits a Pokemon with a human like white body and green legs wearing a tutu and green hair and red horns. "A Kirlia?" Raven blurted out. "I thought these Pokemon were extremely rare here!"

The Kirlia slowly got up and my eyes widened a bit. I don't know why, but why does it feel as if I've...met this Pokemon before? The next thing I knew, the Pokemon was already using an attack and sending stars flying from its mouth. "Look out!" I shouted to Vulpix but apparently it was useless as it hits my Pokemon directly. Swift, an attack that never misses...how could I forget? "Now use Payback!"

Vulpix got up and tackled the Kirlia with a wave of black light. But apparently the Pokemon just won't give up and this time something came from the ground and made Vulpix trip. "Grass Knot? You have got to be joking..." I muttered and threw Riolu's Pokeball out too. "Shadow Claw Riolu!" Riolu suddenly grows long claws made from the shadows and slashed at the Pokemon who dodged/danced away.

Wait...that dodge...I saw it before...I stepped in the middle of my Pokemon and the wild Kirlia. "You...you were the Ralts I encountered 4 years ago, right?" I asked and the Pokemon's eyes widened and after some time it nodded. "Anastasia...you know this Pokemon?" Raven asked in disbelief. I nodded while not looking at him.

"I found it being bullied by its former trainer because it didn't want to evolve." I replied.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_-4 years ago-_

"Come on you stupid Pokemon! Evolve!" A teenage girl said while a strangling her Ralts. The poor thing was hurt badly, probably from battlingother Pokemon without taking a rest for days now. An 8 year old Anastasia was taking a stroll together with Fantina's Mismagius and Drifblim and then saw the duo.

"Excuse me." Anastasia interrupted and the Feeling Pokemon looked at the young girl. "What are you doing to that Pokemon?" the curious child asked. The black haired trainer looked at the child and played innocent but the younger girl knew that the Trainer was being cruel to her Pokemon after watching a lot of her adoptive mother's Gym challenges.

"Oh I'm teaching it a lesson little girl." the Trainer said and eyed the Pokemon the younger girl had with her. "Tell me child, do you even know what a Pokemon Battle is?" the older girl asked. Anastasia nodded, apparently back then Anastasia wasn't very proud and would immediately show what she can do after somebody has angered her or asked her to do so.

"Yes, my mama teaches me once in a while." the young child replied in a very respectful manner. "Your mama?" The older girl asked and realized who the young Anastasia's mother was seeing the Drifblim and Mismagius that was with her. "Little girl, is your mother maybe the Gym leader of Hearthome City?" Anastasia nodded as every child would if they wanted to tell the truth.

"Well then..." she looked at the Ralts whose head was hung low. "How about we battle?" the Trainer asked and Anastasia smiled and started jumping in one place excitedly. "I would love to!" she said and looked at Drifblim and Mismagius who both nodded saying that they agree with the girl's decision. "Thank you!" the eight year old said hugging her mother's Pokemon.

"Alright." The older girl said and used a Potion on the Ralts who seemed very unhappy and unwilling to battle. "Don't screw it up this time." the Pokemon's trainer whispered to its ear and the Feeling Pokemon sadly nodded its head while looking at the ground. "Okay you two, just do your best out there!" Anastasia said to the two Ghost types who nodded and the Ralts looked at them, admiring how the child was so close to her Pokemon.

"You can go first since you're younger." the trainer said and a hyper Anastasia happily nodded. "Drifblim do your best!" Anastasia told her mother's signature Pokemon as it went to the battle field. The Ralts, again is surprised to see how nice the girl was to her Pokemon and apparently was scolded by its trainer for not paying attention and for staring off into space again.

"Shadow Ball!" I started and the Ralts dodged away by dancing. "Try using Attract!" Anastasia commanded and the attack hit the Ralts hard as hearts came out of its eyes. "Eh? Snap out of it!" Its Trainer commanded but it was useless...

-17 minutes later-

The Ralts lay unconscious on the ground, its trainer shocked to see the child actually defeated her. "How...is this possible?" The Trainer shouted, and ran towards the child and got her by her collar. "You...cheater!" the older girl balled her fists and was about to punch the girl but she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened.

"Cheater?" Anastasia asked, her voice seemed to become more deeper and she looked up and older girl backed away as the child lifted her head and opened her eyes, revealing not green but blood red eyes. "Mortals...seriously, why do they always think..."the girl started, and her very presence seemed to release a dark energy. "...that even a child, can do such evil deeds?"

A sword came from her hand, though it was completely different from Anastasia's current sword, instead of a silver color it was black and instead of angelic wings, it had bat wings on the side and the gem seemed to be releasing a dark aura about it. "Of course if it was me...it would be possible." the girl said and pointed the sword at the Trainer and aimed to slash it at her but she suddenly stopped and the sword disappeared.

"Curses..." the girl murmured and a white light flashed from deep inside her and Anastasia collapsed. The moment she opened her eyes that have returned to their green color, the girl was already gone and left her Ralts who was still unconscious. "Ahh!" the girl cried and went next to the Ralts' side. "Mismagius can you use Pain Split to give it some of your energy?" the girl asked the Magical Pokemon and thankfully it nodded and went next to the Feeling Pokemon.

A few minutes later the Ralts sat up and looked at Anastasia. "Are you okay now?" the girl asked and Ralts nodded. "Why did your trainer acted like that?" Anastasia asked and the Pokemon stayed quiet and then it showed an Everstone it had been holding and showed it to the girl and her Pokemon. "Was she trying to make you evolve?" Ralts nodded. "And you didn't want to." Anastasia nodded and carefully looked at the Ralts and was astonished when she realized its gender after the battle a while ago.

"Drifblim used Attract which makes the opponent less likely to attack if its the opposite gender, then you're male?" Anastasia asked and Ralts nodded. "I see...well can't be helped. When you evolve you grow a skirt don't you?" Ralts nodded and looked at the ground. "But at the same time you grow stronger too don't you?" Ralts looked at the girl who was smiling. "Don't let other people's comments worry you if you like being yourself, okay?" she said and she looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "AH! Mère's going to be angry if we're late!" the girl exclaimed and got up and began to leave but suddenly looked back.

"What are you still doing there? You're free now."Anastasia smiled and began to run toward the direction of her hometown. Ralts was shocked to hear that but smiled and threw the Everstone and a bright light covered his body, signalling that he evolved into his current state and looked towards the direction Anastasia went to, as if saying thank you.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

_-Present-_

"So you did evolve after all..." I started and smiled a serene smile which Raven hasn't seen for a while now. Kirlia smiled as well and formed a green ball of energy and attacked Vulpix and I couldn't help but smirk. "Riolu, Vulpix! Let's try something new for once!" I said and my Pokemon looked at me with wide eyes. "Both of you! Use Payback!" I ordered and my Pokemon nodded releasing orbs of black and violet energy all at once, hitting the Kirlia who fell to the ground.

"Its down! Capture it now Anastasia!" Raven shouted. "Yes sir!" I replied and threw a Pokeball at the direction of the male Kirlia. The ball continued to move, and move., and move...and...click! I stared in disbelief and then I jumped for joy. "Yes! Yes! YES!" I shouted and took the ball. "I finally caught one!" I said and hugged my Pokemon.

"Okay Kirlia, come on out!" I said and threw the Pokeball in the air and Kirlia came out. "Kirlia!" He shouted. "Let's both be good friends okay?" I said and began playing with Vulpix, Riolu and my new Kirlia. Raven just watched us play and sat on the rock while his Pokemon joined in the fun to meet their new friend.

"Hmm..." a guy said while he watched us from a distance and smiled. "Do you think she'll do a good job?" he asked his Sandshrew who shrugged. "Yeah...I had a feeling you'd say that..." he said and disappeared into Mount Coronet's chambers.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Well...there you have it...I finally made a long one for once. :P**


	10. Chapter 9: Change of View

**A/N: AH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR MANY MONTHS! UNFORTUNATELY I HAD EXAMS AND OTHER STUFF I HAD TO DEAL WITH SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! T_T**

* * *

**Drako's POV**

The guy named Raven sat on a rock and continued to pant as they finally got outside Mount Coronet. "Come on Ray, don't tell me you're tired already." Anastasia said and tied her hair in a ponytail. The boy looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Easy for you to say, I'm not exactly the athletic type you know..." he complained.

"Stop your whining so we could go to the next town already." Anastasia said and started to walk away with Vulpix and Riolu walking by her side. "Hey! Anastasia! Wait for me!" Raven said and started to run so that he wouldn't be left behind. Apparently until now the two of them haven't noticed my presence yet. Too bad, I was hoping that Anastasia could at least feel a person's presence from this distance...

It was kind of easy for me to hide from their gaze since the road was rocks and not quite spacious. But if you ask me, I rather just needed to stay still while spying on them since Raven was so slow in walking. But then I noticed something weird in the scenery, Anastasia's sword. When he first gave it to her, the gem in the middle was pitch black, but now it was..._dark grey_.

Could...that...possibly mean...

"HEY!" Anastasia said and snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh no...has she compromised me? Then I saw she was merely glaring at Raven saying that they should hurry up if they want to get to Oreburg City before nightfall, or that's what they call it in _this time_. Anyway Anastasia glared at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. She's her father's daughter all right, they both seem to have the same glare.

Speaking of her father, she seems to act like him. Because if she acted like her real mother then she would be all lady like. If you asked me I preferred if she would be like that since it'll be a lot easier for me to persuade her.

At last, after half an hour they finally almost got to Oreburg. Much thanks to Anastasia using her newest member of her team, a Kirlia, to teleport them there. Raven should be thankful if you asked me, and what is he? Her adopted brother? Its hard to tell since they're so close...

_Makes me feel a little jealous..._

I sighed. If only I could meet her and get along with her hat easily... I took out a Pokeball and a small lion cub like Pokemon came out. "Come on Shinx..." Drako said and started to stalk them again and hid behind a tree which he later climbed to get a better view.

"By the way Anastasia, who's the new Oreburg gym leader anyway?" Raven asked. Anastasia stopped in her tracks and pondered for a moment. "I think his name is Tyler?" she said with doubt in her voice. "A guy? I thought it was a girl?" Raven thought to himself and sweatdropped.

"Anyway...let's keep moving!" Anastasia said and pointed to her front. But as they just started walking Vulpix and Riolu suddenly stopped and looked at the back. "Hey, what's up with you two?" Anastasia said and looked in the direction that they were looking at. Apparently they were looking at the tree I was on.

"Come on. There's nothing there!" she insisted but her Pokemon kept staring at the tree. Uh-oh... Vulpix started barking at me, wait, can a fox even bark? Never mind, that isn't the main problem here... Looking down even her Riolu glared at me viciously, of all the Pokemon that could attack me it just had to be one that can control and recognize auras...

"Riolu! Vulpix! What are you two doing there?" Anastasia said and walked towards her two Pokemon. I gulped, you've got to be kidding me!

"What's gotten into you guys? You're not usually that aggressive when you spot something on a tree..." she said and returned the two to their, um...what was it called again? Poke...Pokeballs? Man, I've been here for so many years and I _still_ don't memorize what they're called...

Anastasia looked around the tree and I forced myself to stay as still as I possibly can. Darn it! Please don't find me, please o please. Arceus don't let her find me! It would ruin my whole mission if she spots me spying on her! She looked up at the tree and I had no choice but to climb higher to the top.

Suddenly Anastasia gasped. Great! Now I'm done for! I might as well introduce myself, it can't be worse than stalking her everyday, hiding behind a rock or a tree every now and then... Oh...what should I do? That's it! I'm going to face this like the man I am! Anastasia was supposed to know sooner or later anyway! I can't keep hiding from her! I...can't choose...I closed my eyes, ready for her to scream or yell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and I opened my mouth. "...I..." I murmured. She laughed a bit. Wait? Laughed? I looked down and saw that she was now holding my Shinx in her arms. Gah! I forgot all about my Shinx!

"What are you doing here?" Anastasia asked with a kind voice and put Shinx on the ground. "You shouldn't be so reckless you know..." Raven rolled his eyes and Anastasia patted the Pokemon. "Take care now okay?" she said and Shinx smiled and ran in the opposite direction.

I sighed in relief and then somebody yelled 'HEY!' and I almost fell out of the tree. Anastasia turned and frowned, her eyes glaring at a boy who looked slightly older than her and had tan skin. He had an emotionless expression in both his face and eyes but his actions made him seem as if he was actually shy deep inside.

"Avrey..." Raven said in surprise and Anastasia clenched her fists. "Hey you." he said and looked at Raven, and the guy pointed a finger at himself. "Yes, you. Did you get better at battling by chance?" he asked coldly and Anastasia suddenly looked like she was going to erupt.

"Hey! Don't you mess with my cousin that way!" Anastasia butted in. Me and Raven sweatdropped. "Hmm?" Avrey said and looked at Anastasia with an emotionless expression in his face. "And who are you?" Anastasia fell on her head, so did Raven, but Anastasia quickly recovered.

"Don't tell me you don't _remember_ me?" she asked in frustration. Avrey stared at her for a few moments. "No, not a clue." he said and Anastasia was obviously finding this guy irritating. "Look I don't really care who you are, okay? I just want to have a battle with...um...Raven is it?" he looked over Anastasia's shoulder and Raven nodded.

"Hold up! So you're saying that you only want to battle Raven?" Anastasia asked with an angry tone. "Well...unless you actually own any Pokemon that is..." Anastasia bit grit her teeth and looked like she was going to erupt any second now.

"OF COURSE I OWN MY OWN POKEMON!" she yelled. his would Raven and I, knowing that this would probably happen, both closed out ears before she blurted that fact out. "What a noisy girl..." Avrey murmured and Raven sweatdropped.

".That?" Anastasia asked, now glaring at the boy. "I didn't say anything." Avrey said with a calm expression in his face. How the heck can he stand that much glares from her?

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"I'm positive that I heard you say I was annoying! Right Raven?" Anastasia turned to her companion who shrugged, which made Anastasia frown. "How about we just battle this out?" Anastasia said and took out a Pokeball and Avrey smiled a bit but it disappeared soon after.

"Sure. Let's see if your battle skills are as good as you can talk..." he said and threw a Pokeball in the air. Anastasia smirked as a Grovyle appeared on the battlefield and threw the Pokeball she was holding into the air. "_Allez_! Vulpix!"

The six tailed fox Pokemon came out and growled at Grovyle, the larger Pokemon glared at Vulpix in reply. "Grovyle start off with Bullet Seed!" Avrey commanded and the attack landed directly at Vulpix, but the fire type recovered as quickly as she was hit.

"Ember Vulpix!" Anastasia commanded and a stream of fire was released from the Pokemon's mouth but Grovyle dodge it. "Quick attack Grovyle!" Avrey commanded and the Gecko Pokemon lunged at Vulpix, not giving it any chance to dodge.

"Return Vulpix!" Anastasia pulled out Vulpix's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon. "Thanks Vulpix, take a rest for a while..." she said and put the Pokeball in her belt bag. Avrey's Grovyle landed next to its trainer and Anastasia glared at him with cold eyes.

"Are you sure you've performed actual battle before? Its quite a pity to watch your weak Pokemon get hurt..." Avrey commented and Anastasia clenched her fists. "_Weak_?" Anastasia whispered and somehow her aura seemed to darken. "I admit that I've only battled a few people before, and I may not be that good in battling either,...but that simply gives you no right...to criticize my Pokemon!" she snappped and her eyes became sharper and her eyes now colored black.

_That's...!_

"Kirlia!" she said and her newest Pokemon was obviously excited to battle for the first time under Anastasia's orders. "Shadow Sneak." she ordered and Kirlia suddenly smirked a bit, an evil shine in her eyes. No...she can't possibly be...

'What the-?" Avrey said and his eyes widened as Kirlia suddenly appeared behind Grovyle. "Grovyle behind you!" he yelled in panic but it was already too late as Grovyle got a direct hit from the attack and fainted. 'Grovyle!" Avrey called out and returned his Pokemon.

"Tch...Chimchar!" he threw a Pokeball and the said Pokemon was released. "Use Fury Swipes!" Anastasia smirked again. "Mean Looks."she said and the tone of her voice didn't seem like it was her at all. It was as if...she turned into a completely different person...

_No...this can't be happening...its not her time yet!_

Back to the battle Chimchar and Kirlia locked eyes and Chimchar was obviously intimidated by the menacing feel of Mean Look's effects. "Don't let that get to you Chimchar, use Fire Spin!" Avrey ordered and Chimchar started to spin rapidly while spewing flames out of its mouth.

"Kirlia...don't move an inch." Anastasia ordered and Kirlia's eyes widened and looked at his trainer who's face was emotionless. "Anastasia!" Raven called out with wide eyes but Anastasia ignored him completely. "And right before it hits you...use..." Kirlia looked back at the flames, waiting for it to come closer to her with a heavy heart. "NOW!"

A shadow came out of Kirlia's body and landed underneathe Chimchar just as the attack hit her. After an explosion Kirlia, with burns from the attack, fainted to the ground. Avrey smiled. "Look's like I was right about you all along..." he said and suddenly Chimchar fainted as well. "What? Don't tell me that was..." he looked at Anastasia.

"Destiny Bond." Anastasia smiled eerily and I froze. "No..." I murmured and then suddenly Anastasia's eyes returned back to their normal shade of green and she looked as she just woke up from a bad dream and saw Kirlia motionless on the ground. "Kirlia!" she called out and hugged her fallen Pokemon.

'I am so sorry...I don't know what's gotten into me... I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Kirlia..." she said, her tears flowing down her face. Kirlia opened her eyes as a tear drop fell on his face. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...Kirlia..." Anastasia continued to sob and Kirlia smiled as if to assure his trainer.

"I'll take you to the Pokemon Center right away...don't worry about it..." she said and carried Kirlia and stood up. She looked at Raven. "Come on Ray...let's go..." she said and started to run towards Oreburg. "Um...sure! Of course!" Raven said and followed her.

"Hey..." Avrey said and Anastasia turned around. "What?" Anastasia snapped and I noticed that her necklace was becoming an even lighter shade than it was before and my eyes widened. "Aren't we going to continue our battle?" he asked and Anastasia's eyes turned dangerously light, yes, a while ago it was _dark_, and this time it was_ light green_.

"Didn't you see the state that my Pokemon was in? How can a trainer just stand there and continue a battle like nothing just happened?" she snapped and continued running towards Oreburg's Pokemon Center. Avrey stared at her for a few moments, obviously dumbfounded by what Anastasia said.

"That girl...sheesh..." he said and walked towards Mt. Coronet. I decided to follow Anastasia and headed towards the Pokemon Center. When I finally got in I found Anastasia sitting on one of the seats in front of the counter, Raven was talking to the nurse.

I decided to sit behind Anastasia. Once I did I heard her faint sobbing and felt sorry for her. I took out the mirror i showed to her and looked into it, my eyes turning into a yellow diamond color. I sighed and slowly sneaked it into the sit next to Anastasia and got up.

As I left the Pokemon Center I looked at the window and smiled. "We'll meet each other again, Anastasia..." I said and left the area. Anastasia suddenly looked up and looked around the place. "Hmm? What's wrong Anastasia?" Raven asked as the girl continued to look around.

"I thought...I thought I heard someone call my name..." she said and her eyes widened as she saw something in the seat next to her. It was... _The mirror that Spike gave me when I was in the Dream Realm!_ Anastasia gasped and looked into the mirror. Her hair in the mirror was colored blonde, just like in the Dream Realm.

"Hmm? I don't think I heard anything?" Raven said and looked around the place to see if there was anybody he or Anastasia knew. Suddenly Anastasia stood up and left the Pokemon Center. "He-hey! Anastasia!" Raven called out but the girl continued to run outside.

"Spike!" she called out. No answer. "Spike! If you're here then show yourself!" she continued to yell. There were people who were staring at her but she ignored them and kept on calling my incognito's name. "SPIKE!" she continued to call. I smiled.

Suddenly the bushes near the tree I was hiding behind at rustled and I chuckled as Shinx came out, its fur covered in twigs and leaves. "There you are Shinx..." I said and pulled the twigs out of its fur. Once he was clean i stood up and looked at Oreburg one more time before I left for the night, Anastasia still calling for 'Spike' to show up.

"Come on Shinx...let's go." I said and Shinx followed me as we walked the path that was leaving Oreburg...

* * *

**A/N: Ah...finally finished! Well, again... I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! T_T**


End file.
